War Thunder: Hellcat and Superfortress
by T-28
Summary: [War Thunder and Touhou Project Crossover]Outsider weapons are just strange and unique, are they?
1. Able

Rin Kaenbyou wasn't even awake yet, and she could tell she wan't in Former Hell.

The air was too crisp; too cool. Former Hell had a relatively humid and hot environment, while this place seemed like the surface world.

Opening her eyes, she was met with the sight of leaves. Lush, green leaves, like the ones on the surface.

Sitting up, she surveyed her surroundings. To her left was a lot of forest, and to her right was a large stone building, with a roof made of metal and glass. Next to that building was a wooden tower. And right behind her was her cart, the one she used to cart people to Hell.

Picking up her cart, she moved it over to that large stone building. She peered inside it.

There was a table in the middle of the room, along with a large metal... object. Walking over to the table, she noticed a piece of paper on it with somethings written on it.

Picking it up, she started reading it.

 _If you are wondering why you are here, we accidentally intercepted a WWW-code, and pulled you from your world. We are currently trying to fix the problem, but we cannot guarantee anything. We have provided you with an M18 Gun Motor Carriage to protect yourself, and supplies._

 _~Gaijin_

Rin did not understand who this 'Gaijin' was, or what an 'M18 Gun Motor Carriage' was. All she knew was that she was not in Gensoukyou anymore. Looking at the large metal object, which she presumed was this 'M18 Gun Motor Carriage', she noticed that it looked nothing like a carriage. It had a large round piece at the top, and a pole sticking out of the top. The sides had these chains linked together over the wheels.

She walked over to the vehicle, and a large screen suddenly appeared. It showed a bunch of funny icons she didn't recognize, and realizing the screen disappeared if she gestured her hand down, she climbed on top of it.

Inside was a bunch of strange equipment, and there was an instruction manual of sorts. She started reading the first part.

 _This instruction manual will teach you the basics of driving the M18 Gun Motor Carriage, or more commonly known as the 'Hellcat'._

Rin smiled at the pun. She skimmed through the manual before putting it back in its pouch. She climbed off the Hellcat.

And then, she saw someone she recognized.

"Okuu!" she yelled, running towards the Hell Raven.

"Orin!" Utsuho Reiuji exclaimed, catching Rin in her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I can ask the same thing," Rin replied.

After the two embraced each other in a hug, Rin asked,"So where do you think we are, Okuu?"

"Beats me," Utsuho replied. "I woke up near a large metal object just earlier."

"Large metal object?" Rin asked. "May I see it?"

Utsuho lead Rin to another large stone building. Inside was another metal object.

"I read a book on the inside of it and it was called a B-29-40-MO Superfortress plane, whatever that is."

It didn't look anything like the 'Hellcat' Rin saw.

"What do you think we do with these, Okuu?" Rin asked.

Utsuho said,"I think I read somewhere in that book that we control it or something."

"Control them? How do you think we do that?"

Utsuho shrugged.

The two stood in silence for a moment.

"Do you think... we'll ever see Ms. Satori ever again?" Utsuho said.

Rin didn't answer that.

As if on cue, a book fell onto Rin's head.

"Ow~! Nyaaa, where did that come from?" Rin asked, rubbing the spot on her head the book hit and looking up.

Utsuho picked up the book, and looked at the cover. It said, on the front, **Basics for Controlling 'Specialized' Armored Vehicles and Aircraft**.

"Orin, this book says something about controlling... the metal objects! Do you want to read it?"

Rin took the book and opened it up to the first page. Rin proceeded to read it out loud.

 _These vehicles, unlike normal ones in this world, are specialized for those that lack the knowledge to control them. Their controls are much simpler, more responsive, and they, themselves, are buffed compared to their normal counterparts._

 _Controlling these vehicles are simple. When you get inside of the vehicle, a panel will pop up asking if you want to control the vehicle. Your real body would immediately lose consciousness inside the vehicle, protected by a layer of lightweight and tough armor. Meanwhile, your consciousness is transferred to control the vehicle. It may feel strange at first, however controlling it is as natural as controlling one's own body._

 _When your consciousness is 'in' a vehicle, you would be seeing your vehicle at a third-person view - from the outside._

 _Please note, you are capable of returning consciousness back to your original body anytime when in tank consciousness._

 _These are the list of things the M18 Gun Motor Carriage can do while you control it:_

 _1\. Move forwards, backwards, and turn_

 _2\. Turn the turret clockwise or counterclockwise_

 _3\. Fire the main gun_

 _4\. Load different shell types in it_

 _5\. Fire machine gun_

 _Here is a list of things the B-29-40-MO Superfortress can do while you control it:_

 _1\. Control aircraft speed_

 _2\. Manually control MG turrets_

 _3\. Drop bombs_

 _4\. Control aircraft direction_

 _5\. Landing_

Rin stopped reading there, because she now wanted to experiment.

"Okuu, I'll be back, alright? Just hold this book for now."

Utsuho held the book with her one hand as Rin ran over to the M18 'Hellcat'. Rin jumped into it, and a screen suddenly popped up in front of her.

It said _**Do you want to convert to tank form?** Yes or No_

Rin tapped her finger onto the _Yes_ button, and she instantly blacked out.

After what felt like no time at all, she could see again, but in a different way. She saw the 'Hellcat' as it was from the outside. She was moving it as if it was her own body.

Driving it forwards, she drove out of the large building and to where Utsuho was.

Utsuho, upon seeing the large metal 'beast', readied herself in a defensive stance. She was about to fire from her Arm Cannon, however Rin was able to speak, somehow.

"Wait, don't fire, Okuu!"

Rin noticed that, although her voice didn't change much compared to the original, it sounded off slightly. Almost like she was trying to speak through a paper wall.

Utsuho lowered her weapon. "Orin? Is that you..?"

"Of course it's me! I'm just controlling this right now," Rin replied back. She decided to stop controlling the tank and climbed out. "It's a little weird controlling it, though," Rin said in her normal voice. "There's also other stuff listed in that book. I want to read it to see if there's any info I missed."

Utsuho handed the book back to Rin, and she read the next part.

 _For easy mobility and to consume less fuel, you can convert to Person Mode on these specialized vehicles. In Person Mode, the armor is all compacted onto the person themself; Because of this, the armor is only as strong as the person is durable. The weapons the vehicles use would not be possible to be wielded by Humans, as the recoil of them is too great. However, as you two are not human, you would be able to withstand the recoil._

"Can I try this time, Orin?" Utsuho asked, pointing at the Superfortress. Rin nodded.

Utsuho climbed into the large metal vessel, and Rin waited patiently outside. After about a minute, the large vehicle just... _shrunk_.

In the middle was Utsuho. Over her normal outfit, she was wearing what looked like metal pieces on her arms and legs. On her back was a metal backpack, and extending out of her midsection was what looked like two metal wings with two protrusions on the front of each, with a propeller on the front of the protrusions.

On her head was a helmet with a little stick pointing out, along with others on other parts of her body. On her back was a small metal dome with two sticks pointing out of the back.

"Look! I can control these, Orin!" Utsuho exclaimed as the little 'stick' things moved around. "And they shoot danmaku, too!"

The 'sticks' made loud cracking sounds and what looked like _extremely_ fast danmaku flew out.

"I can also fly with this, according to that panel I read earlier!" Utsuho looked at her raven wings. "Though, it's a little redundant."

Rin looked at Utsuho, then the Hellcat, then at herself. Scratching her head, she asked,"What _is_ this place? And what do we do here?"

"I don't know. But for sure it isn't going to be boring!" Utsuho exclaimed.

Rin read the last line in the book.

 _The ability to change to Person Mode will be useful in getting out of sticky situations, however do not let anyone else see you do so. They will attempt to report you to the higher authority, which is us, Gaijin, and we don't really want to deal with over a hundred reports about 'hackers.' Also, some of our staff aren't so well informed, so they might pose a threat to you if you are not careful._

 _Be aware._

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _Quite the unique story, am I right? I might be the first person to do something like this._

 _Rin's vehicle is going to be an M18 Gun Motor Carriage, or more commonly known as a Hellcat. I think that name in itself explains. If you want exact specifics, Rin's Hellcat has the 76mm AT Gun M1A2, with the M18 M34A1 Turret._

 _Now, Utsuho being a_ _B-29-40-MO Superfortress... you need to know a bit about World War II to get it, and the Manhattan Project. Basically, the US made two nuclear bombs, and they did not have any planes to carry it, so they made a B-29 Bomber model called the "Silverplate". It was just a B-29 with a lot of its weight taken off - most of the guns and some equipment. So Utsuho can either load normal bombs with all gunners, or *one* nuclear bomb with only one gunner._


	2. Baker

Rin placed down a wooden crate, labelled **Ammunition, .50 Caliber** on the side. There were a few other crates around, with various other items in them. One was labelled **500lb Bombs, B-29**. Another had the words **M18 GMC: Spare Track Replacements**.

After placing down the crates, she dusted off her hands. "They definitely weren't kidding when they said they gave us lots of supplies." She looked back, and yelled out,"Okuu! Do you need any help?"

Utsuho poked her head out from the concrete frame of the storage bunker. "Unyu?"

"You need help carrying the crates?"

Utsuho replied,"No, I'm fine." She emerged from the bunker, with about six crates stacked on top of each other.

"Okuu!" Rin exclaimed. "You're carrying too much! Here, let me help you!"

Utsuho, who didn't want to feel dependent on Rin, replied,"Orin, I can carry these easily. They don't weigh a lot for me."

"That's not what I'm worried about!"

Although Utsuho's arm cannon was extremely powerful, capable of leveling cities, it was not capable of carrying a stack of six crates. And so, the crates toppled and fell.

Right onto Rin's head.

"Oh - sorry, Orin!"

Rin stood up, out of the mess of crates, and rubbed the spot on her head that was hit by the crates. "I warned you, Okuu!" She then proceeded to pick up a nearby crate.

Both Utsuho and Rin walked over to the hangars with the crates in their arms.

After they had organized their resources, Rin and Utsuho were wondering how they would prevent anyone that met them from knowing they weren't Human.

"I can always turn into a cat, since I'm a Kasha," Rin said to herself. "But then..."

"Don't we need to make it so it looks like Humans run this place, then?" Utsuho asked.

"Yeah, that's what we want. The main problem is, Okuu, both of us don't look exactly like Humans."

"We don't?" Utsuho asked, before she looked at her arm cannon then at her Raven wings. "Oh, we don't."

"Exactly," Rin replied. "If any Humans stumbled onto our base, we need a way to disguise ourselves, one way or another. I can easily hide my two tails beneath my dress, but unless we find a way to hide your raven wings, arm cannon, and the concrete around one of your legs, we can't let any Humans see you."

"But what about your ears, Orin?" Utsuho asked.

"Oh!" Rin exclaimed. "I almost forgot about them!" She looked around. "Maybe I can hide them inside my hair, or..."

As if on cue, a metal bowl-shaped object fell on Rin's head.

"Owww... What's up with all this stuff falling on my head lately?"

Rin looked up, searching for the source of the unidentified falling objects, before Utsuho said,"Look! It came with a note!" Sure enough, inside the metal bowl-shaped object was a slip of paper. On the paper were the words:

 _Sorry for dropping the helmet on your head. We didn't know how to get your attention otherwise. We heard you discussing on a way to hide your non-human body parts, and we gave you a helmet to wear on your head. It's not a standard-issued helmet given to tankers, just an infantry helmet, but it'll do._

 _Some of the staff that aren't aware of this event and aren't supposed to know are getting suspicious. Keep your eyes peeled, because we can only give you so much before we start looking bad for 'losing' resources and tanks._

 _~Gaijin_

After Rin read the slip of paper out loud, she looked at the helmet. It was an olive green color, and was completely made of metal, save for a strap on the bottom. She picked it up and placed it on her head. She noted that it kind of felt weird on her cat ears, as she had to angle them back to keep them from getting in the way of the helmet.

And then, she heard a distinctively male voice shout out in the distance," _Hey! Does anyone live here?"_

Rin panicked slightly, but she quickly calmed herself down. "Okuu, hide yourself!"

"What's happening?"

"Just hide yourself, before they see you!"

Utsuho decided to fly to the roof the hangar, which was pretty high up.

Rin made her way to the male voice, and said,"Yeah, I live here."

There was a man there, probably in his early to mid twenties, and he was wearing a uniform and had a helmet on.

"Wait, _you_ live heer?" he asked, slightly surprised.

"Yes," Rin replied. "What's up with your expression?"

"Well, erm, I'm not really used tah seeing women fightin' in dis war," he replied.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked. "A war going on? And women not fighting in it?"

The man didn't drop his expression of surprise. "Ya don't know 'bout dis war? Dey should've telled you by now, haven't dey?"

Rin, seeing the conversation wasn't going in the direction she desired, decided to play along. "Oh, they told me, it's just they didn't elaborate very well," she lied, hoping the soldier wouldn't notice.

"Oh. So they made yer sign up without knowin' much, have they? I see," he replied thoughtfully. "But I'd advise ya to be careful, ma'am. Dis war ain't fun nor easy, an' I've lost plenty 'o battles, tanks, and people fightin' it." He walked back towards a tank, actually a tank _convoy_ that Rin didn't notice. "Ey, at least we ain't fighting in arcade mode," he laughed. "Dem arcade noobs don't not know what realistic feels!"

And with that, he climbed into the tank and yelled out,"Tanks, move out!"

The convoy moved forwards. Rin watched the dust cloud slowly shrink over the horizon.

Rin sighed in relief, before yelling out,"Okuu, it's safe now!"

Utsuho glided down on her raven wings. "What were those weird people about earlier?"

"They were just checking up on our base. We have to be prepared, okay?"

* * *

Meanwhile, an angry Shrine Maiden fired off another spellcard at a group of tanks, BT-7s, to be exact.

"We have a hacker here! Call in Gaijin!" a soldier yelled, firing his rifle. The radio was full of chatter.

 _"We have confirmed it, for now the Germans are allying with us to destroy the hacker. Reinforcements are arriving soon, in the form of KV-1s and Panzer IVs. Hold out against her for now."_

"We can't! She's firing these weird bullets that keep killing us a-" the soldier's voice was cut short as a few amulets hit him, knocking him down. The radio he was holding was flung into the air, and it landed by the Shrine Maiden's feet.

 _"...I repeat, hold out for as long as you can. We're sending more units. Do you repea-"_ The Shrine Maiden stepped on the radio, destroying it.

"Idiots," she said, looking at all the burning vehicles and knocked-out (and a few possibly dead) people around her. "They shouldn't have tried to pick a fight with me. Yukari! The Kasha and birdbrained Hell Raven aren't here!"

A weird portal opened up, with ribbons on the end and red eyes in the inside. A blonde woman wearing a Victorian-era dress poked half her body out. "That's too bad. And it was getting entertaining, too."

"Yukari, I know what you're thinking, and I'm not wasting any more energy on these fools," the Shrine Maiden replied. "Let's get out of here and look somewhere else."

In the distance, they saw a group of vehicles and someone yelling,"There they are! Fire!"

The Shrine Maiden jumped into the portal quickly, and it closed, right before the area where the battle just took place exploded as the HE shells landed.

* * *

 _Gensoukyou ain't happy._


End file.
